


What Spring Is Like On Jupiter and Mars

by Lokei



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokei/pseuds/Lokei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SG1 Friendathon Frenzy<br/>Prompt: 50. Daniel, Robert Rothman. Pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Spring Is Like On Jupiter and Mars

“C’mon, Robert! Where’s that decathlon champion spirit?” Daniel called, turning around to heckle his friend as he jogged towards the lecture hall.

“Left it on the trail with my dislocated kneecap,” Robert grumbled as he caught up, readjusting the bag of books over his shoulder irritably. “Why are you making me haul all these to class again?”

“To scare the undergrads, of course,” Daniel grinned. “You hate teaching section, and every kid in that class is going to find a reason to be unavailable during your scheduled session. Adam and Kara will hate you, but you’ll have more time to help me, and more time for your own work, too. Stop fussing.”

Robert shook his head. “You are a diabolical man, Daniel Jackson. Remind me never to get on your bad side.”

Daniel grinned even wider. “Ruthless, that’s me,” he agreed lightly. “Don’t get between me and my coffee, and I’ll make sure you go far.”

Robert rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, Old Blue Eyes. Fly me to the moon by way of some nice undisturbed stratigraphy and I’m yours for life.”

Daniel laughed. “Well, maybe not _that_ far. Now hurry up, old man, or I’m going to be late for my own class.”


End file.
